From This Momment
by Universal Playgirl
Summary: Penantianku yang tak berujung, kini terbayar sudah dengan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku. Membawa secercah harapan dan berlanjut pada kebahagiaan. Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013. Fic pertama. terima kasih sudah mau membaca. RnR?


**From This Momment**

.

Naruto Belong's to Masashi Kishimoto

The story belong's to me.

Warning : AU, cerita ini murni berasal dari otak saya. Tidak ada unsur pelagiat.

"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013"

Mind to RnR?

^o^

Di sebuah pedalaman kota Tokyo, terdapat sebuah desa yang bernama Desa Konoha. Desa kecil dengan segala kekayaan alam yang melimpah terdapat di dalamnya. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui desa ini dan tidak sedikit pula yang sesekali datang berkunjung untuk menikmati keindahan alamnya. Sawah – sawah membentang di sepanjang jalan, sungai, air terjun, danau, hutan. Semuanya ada di desa ini.

Termasuk tentang sebuah mitos yang sudah ada secara turun – temurun pada desa ini.

Konon katanya dahulu desa ini adalah desa yang gersang. Keadaannya berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan yang sekarang. Para warga banyak yang menderita busung lapar, wabah penyakit dimana – mana.

Lalu pada suatu hari, ada seorang gadis yang memiliki paras dan hati bak malaikat. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa gadis itu dan dari mana dia berasal. Masyarakat sekitar biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sang Penolong'. Dia telah mencoba segala cara untuk mengubah keadaan desa ini. Mulai dari menyuruh orang untuk menggali sumur, bercocok tanam, dsb. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berhasil. Para warga yang tinggal disini sudah pasrah. Mereka menganggap desa ini adalah desa terkutuk.

Hingga pada suatu hari, gadis itu mendapatkan sebuah mimpi. Jika ia ingin memperbaiki keadaan desa ini, ia harus menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Awalnya, ia tidak mempercayainya, tapi mimpi ini terus menghampiri tidurnya selama tiga hari berturut – turut. Akhirnya, dengan segenap hati ia mendatangi tempat pertama kali ia datang ke desa ini.

^O^

Ya, dulunya dia adalah seorang peri. Pada umumnya, seorang peri akan menemukan tujuan hidupnya saat umurnya enam belas tahun. Pada usia itu pula peri itu akan mendapatkan kekuatannya masing – masing. Misalnya peri hujan, peri bunga, dll.

Namun berbeda halnya dengan Sakura, nama gadis ini. Usianya sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun, namun ia belum mendapatkan tujuan hidupnya. Oleh karena itu, para tetua peri memutuskan untuk menurunkannya ke bumi dan mengabdi pada tempat dimana ia diturunkan.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di tepi sebuah danau yang berada di dalam salah satu hutan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut hutan karena disini hanya ada batang dan ranting – ranting. Tidak ada daun, bunga, apalagi buah. Sungguh mengenaskan. Hanya danau inilah satu – satunya sumber air di desa ini.

Di tepi danau ini, Sakura duduk bersimpuh "Kami-sama, aku akan menyerahkan semuanya yang aku punya, termasuk jiwa dan ragaku, asalkan desa ini menjadi desa yang makmur dan sejahtera." Sakura memejamkan matanya, menutupi emerald indahnya. Setetes liquid bening keluar tanpa ijin, melewati pipinya, turun hingga ke dagunya, dan jatuh berkumpul dengan air danau di bawahnya. Dan disusul oleh tetesan – tetesan selanjutnya.

"Apakah kau yakin akan melakukan apa saja demi desa ini Sakura?" sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengaran Sakura, dan membuatnya reflex menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tetua… ke-kenapa engkau bisa ada disini?" Sakura menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan sambil memastikan kalau yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah tetua peri.

"Aku mendengar doamu Sakura. Itulah mengapa aku bisa ada disini," ujar sang tetua sambil melipat salah satu tangannya di depan dada dan tangan lainnya mengelus – elus jenggotnya yang tidak seberapa panjang itu.

"Terima kasih atas kehadirannya Asuma-sensei. Saya sadar, sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai seorang peri untuk membantu siapa saja yang sedang kesusahan. Dan saya tidak sampai hati melihat keadaan desa ini. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di kayangan. Oleh karena itu, saya akan melakukan apa saja asalkan desa ini bisa sembuh," Ujar sakura dengan mantab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tetapi, merubah keadaan suatu desa tidak bisa dalam sekejap, butuh proses. Dan aku mau mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal. Bagaimana jika kau menukarnya dengan nyawamu?"

"Nyawaku?" Asuma mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang, namun mampu membuat gadis ini mengangkat kepalanya. Alisnya mengernyit bingung, muncul perempatan siku – siku di dahi lebarnya. Menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Ya, nyawamu. Tetapi, kau tidak akan mati sepenuhnya. Aku akan mengubah wujudmu menjadi sebuah pohon. Kau akan menjadi pohon yang istimewa, dan hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Kau bisa berwujud normal seperti manusia lagi kalau ada seorang pria yang menyadari keganjilan pada pohonmu dan akhirnya menyadari kalau kau ini adalah peri. Bagaimana?"

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sakura hanya bergeming.

"Sakura? Kau masih disana?" Asuma melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Tepukan itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak. Dan akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian, ia buka suara.

"Baiklah sensei, kalau memang itu jalan satu – satunya, aku ikhlas." Sakura memberikan senyum termanisnya ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Berdirilah Sakura." Sakura mulai mengikuti instruksi senseinya itu, "Pejamkan matamu…" Asuma memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Semoga takdir baik selalu menyertaimu nak." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, muncul cahaya seperti komet kecil yang mengelilingi tubuh Sakura. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Sakura sudah berubah menjadi sebuah pohon.

^O^

Pohon itu sangatlah unik. Mungkin berntuknya seperti payung, tidak seberapa tinggi, mungkin tingginya hanya dua setengah meter. Daunnya kecil – kecil dan memiliki dua warna. Sisi atas berwarna hijau dan sisi bawah berwarna merah. Terdepat akar gantung berwarna pink yang jikau kau teliti, sebenarnya itu adalah rambut, bukan akar.

Dari sinilah lembaran baru desa Konoha dimulai.

^O^

Desas – desus mengenai menghilangnya 'Sang Penolong' yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sakura mulai menyebar hingga ke seluruh desa. Bersamaan dengan itu, keanehan – keanehan mulai muncul.

Hari pertama, semua sumur yang dulu pernah dibuat lalu dibiarkan begitu saja karena tidak ada airnya, kini mulai ada airnya.

Hari kedua, tanah – tanah gersang yang seharusnya menjadi sawah, kini mulai ditumbuhi padi. Dan keanehan – keanehan selanjutnya yang terjadi pada hari – hari berikutnya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, ada seorang penduduk desa yang sedang menikmati keindahan danau di sore hari, dan tanpa sengaja melihat pohon Sakura. Karena bentuknya yang aneh dan tidak ada di tempat lain, pria ini menjadi ketakutan dan segera berlari ke arah desa dan memberitahukan keberadaan pohon ini kepada penduduk lainnya.

^O^

Keesokan harinya, semua orang berbondong – bondong datang ke arah danau untuk melihat pohon yang diceritakan pria kemarin.

Mereka terheran – heran melihat bentuk pohon ini, namun tidak ada satupun orang yang berani berada pada radius dua meter dari pohon ini. Semuanya menunggu sang kepala desa angkat bicara untuk memutuskan sebenarnya pohon apa ini.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, sang kepala desa mulai buka suara. "Saudara – saudaraku, perlu diketahui jikalau desa kita telah melewati masa – masa sulit selama bertahun – tahun yang kita yakini adalah sebuah kutukan. Hingga datangnya 'Sang Penolong'. Ia telah mencabut kutukan itu dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah pohon. Dan karena kutukan itu telah dicabut, maka desa kita menjadi desa yang sejahtera seperti sekarang."

"Lalu kemana perginya sang penolong?" celetuk salah satu warga.

"Dikarenakan tugasnya sudah selesai, maka ia kembali ke tempat asalnya."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kita namakan apa pohon ini ketua?" Tanya salah seorang warga.

"Kita namakan pohon ini, 'Pohon Kutukan'. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita segera kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing – masing." Sang ketua mulai berjalan menjauhi pohon itu dan diikuti oleh para warga.

Tanpa disadari oleh semua orang, sedari tadi Sakura-dalam wujud hantu- menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh Kami-sama, inikah balasan yang kuterima atas pengorbananku selama ini?"

Tes… tes… tes…

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya. Dan seketika itu pula, hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi desa Konoha.

^O^

Berita mengenai adanya pohon kutukan di Desa Konoha sudah menyebar hingga ke berbagai kota. Hal itu lah yang membuat dua orang peneliti ini datang jauh jauh dari Tokyo ke Konoha. Tujuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk meneliti keanehan – keanehan yang terjadi pada desa ini. Terutama mitos mengenai 'Pohon Kutukan'.

"Hei Sasuke, apa tidak sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, aku ngantuk, hoamsss…," salah satu dari dua peneliti itu kepada rekannya yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat di danau itu," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah danau dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

^O^

Rerumputan yang hijau dan empuk, cuaca yang tidak panas tapi juga tidak mendung, angina sepoi – sepoi serta suara cicitan burung yang saling bersahutan bagaikan lagu penghantar tidur merupakan perpaduan pas untuk tuan tidur kita yang satu ini mulai menjelajah alam mimpi.

Sasuke yang mendengar dengkuran halus Shikamaru pun hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah temannya yang satu itu. "Dasar pemalas," gerutunya. Tapi dia pemalas yang jenius kan Sasuke?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tepian danau dan berjongkok untuk membasuh mukanya. Ketika ingin mengambil air untuk membasuh yang kedua kalinya, tanpa sengaja onyxnya menangkap bayangan sebuah pohon pada air danau. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari pohon tersebut. Dan, tadaa pohon tersebut berada beberapa meter di kiri belakangnya.

Demi menuruti rasa penasarannya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pohon tersebut.

"hmm… jadi ini yang disebut pohon kutukan itu. Tunggu… ini… cantik," ujar Sasuke spontan sambil mengelus – elus batang pohon tersebut. "Ya… kau adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui." Ujung – ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul.

"Hoi Sasuke, apakah kau sudah gila berbicara kepada kepada pohon?"

^O^

"Tunggu… ini… cantik…." Tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi gadis di depannya.

"Apa? Tolong katakan sekali lagi tuan."

"Ya… kau adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui." Saat ini, di depannya berdiri seorang gadis. Rambutnya aneh, berwarna pink, tapi indah. Ia memakai dress selutut berwarna putih. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan cahaya kehidupan, seakan menghipnotis onyx milik Sasuke.

Dalam pandangan Sasuke, saat ini hanya ada dia dan gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu nona?"

"Namaku…"

"Hoi Sasuke, apakah kau sudah gila berbicara kepada pohon?" Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di bahu Sasuke membuat bayangan gadis itu hilang seketika.

^O^

Plak…plok…clap…

"Asshhh… nyamuk – nyamuk sialan. Sekali lagi menggigitku, kugigit balik kau!" ujar Shikamaru sambil memamerkan tinjunya kepada nyamuk – nyamuk nakal itu. Tapi, bukannya pergi, nyamuk – nyamuk itu malah semakin gencar mencari celah untuk menghisap darah mangsa di depannya ini.

Karena kesal, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat. Mencari tempat nyaman lainnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Saat ia sedang mensurvei, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sebuah pemandangan yang tak lazim. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan pohon! Tidak hanya berbicara, bahkan ia tersenyum sambil mengelus – elus batang pohon itu.

Merasa ada yang janggal dengan rekan satu timnya itu, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hoi Sasuke, apakah kau sudah gila berbicara kepada pohon?" Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di bahu Sasuke membuat bayangan gadis itu hilang seketika.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. _"Lho, kok pohon? Kemana perginya gadis tadi?" _Sasuke bergumam dalam hatinya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut yang tadi ditemuinya. _"Tidak ada."_

"Sas…Sasuke…" merasa tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menggunakan jurus kedua. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi Sasuke, lalu memutar kepala Sasuke hingga posisi mereka kini berhadap – hadapan, dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang lumayan ekstrem. "Sas… lihat mata saya," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada yang dibuat – buat seperti ingin menghipnotis orang.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"Hoooaaahhhh… Aku tau kau jomblo tidak laku, tapi aku ini normal Shika. Aku masih menyukai perempuan!" teriak Sasuke sambil melompat ke belakang seperti orang ketemu setan.

"Pfftt… Bwahahahahaha… seharusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi Sasuke." Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat langka itu tak ayal membuat Shikamaru tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil membungkuk-memegangi perutnya-. Bahkan matanya tinggal segaris.

"Sudahlah Shika, tidak lucu heh," sewot Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah super datar.

"Ehem… baiklah… baiklah. Ehem, Sasuke." Saat ini Shikamaru sudah merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius.

"Hn"

"Lihatlah pohon ini, apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Ya, pohon ini sangat unik." Sasuke mengambil sesuatu yang menjuntai di depan matanya. Merabanya perlahan, lalu secara tiba – tiba Sasuke menarik rambut nanas milik Shikamaru menggunakan tangan yang lainnya.

"Woi Sasu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Haaahhh urusai." Shikamaru memekik kesal karena rambut kesayangannya itu tiba – tiba dijambak oleh Sasuke.

"Shika, aku bisa membedakan tekstur akar itu seperti apa dan rambut seperti apa-"

"Dan aku juga tau tekstur rambut akar seperti apa, hoaaammmssss…," Selonong Shika asal sambil menguap.

"Grrr… aku tidak sedang bercanda Shika. Sudahlah… sekarang dengarkan aku baik – baik. Kita ambil beberapa contoh dari benda ini lalu kita membawanya ke kota untuk diteliti lebih lanjut. Sekarang sebaiknya kita mencari penginapan di sekitar sini karena hari sudah mulai malam."

"Akhirnyaaa… ada penginapan berarti ada kasur berarti aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa digigit nyamuk – nyamuk," ujar Shikamaru girang sambil mengepalkan tangannya, meninju udara.

^O^

Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak Sasuke mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas kasur penginapan ini. Tapi selama itu pula yang dilakukannya hanyalah berguling ke kanan dan kiri, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk terlelap. Namun bagaimana ia bisa tidur nyenyak jika bayangan tentang gadis itu tidak bisa hilang dari kepalanya.

Menyerah, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan di sekitar desa. Mungkin dengan banyak – banyak menghirup udara segar dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

^O^

Ia hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan mengikuti instingnya hingga akhirnya ia berhenti pada suatu tempat. Ia sendiri juga heran bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Sebuah gubuk kecil yang bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak layak pakai. Satu – satunya penerangan di tempat ini berasal dari lampu minyak yang digantung di atap teras.

Merasa tidak ada kepentingan di tempat itu, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

PRANG

Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari dalam. Awalnya, ia ingin mengabaikannya. Mungkin juga ku-

BRUKK

-cing. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik. Sejenak ia berfikir, tidak mungkin suara kucing jatuh seperti itu. Naluri kemanusiaannya muncul, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan di dalam gubuk itu.

Tok…tok…tok…

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Tok…tok…tok…tok…

Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

Brak…brak…brak!

Karena kesal, akhirnya ia menggebrak pintu itu dengan sedikit keras, sehingga membuat pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gubuk itu.

Sejenak, ia sempat tercengang dengan keadaan di dalam gubuk itu. tidak ada satupun barang mewah, atau setidaknya layak pakai. Satu – satunya tempat tidur disitu hanyalah terbuat dari bamboo dengan sebuah tikar sebagai alasnya. Sungguh tidak layak pakai.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan yang digantung agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Karena pencahayaan yang sangat minim, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lukisan apa itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat yakin kalau lukisan itu adalah titik terang dari permasalahannya.

Ketika ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di kakinya. Saat ia melihat kebawah, ia melihat seorang laki – laki yang tidur menghadap ke kakinya. Segera saja Sasuke berjongkok dan bermaksud memindahkan laki – laki itu ke atas tempat tidur.

Kini semua jelas sudah, ia menduga tadinya laki – laki ini ingin mengambil minum, lalu tak sengaja menyenggol gelasnya hingga jatuh. Ketika ingin mengambil gelas itu, ia malah terpeleset karena air didalamnya tumpah. Kemungkinan ia terbentur sesuatu hingga pingsan.

Saat memindahkan laki – laki itu tadi, Sasuke merasakan bagian bawah baju laki – laki itu basah. Jika dibiarkan, maka laki – laki itu bisa masuk angin, sehingga Sasuke bermaksud ingin mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kering. Namun, ketika ingin melepasnya, laki – laki itu membuka matanya. Dengan reflex, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati ada orang lain di dalam rumahnya.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan perampok."

^O^

"Ini, minumlah dulu. Tenangkan dirimu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih." Jeda sejenak. Lalu lelaki itu kembali membuka suara, "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini dan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Lalu Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya secara detail, sedangkan lelaki di depannya hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya seakan sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Mungkin memang sekaranglah saatnya aku mengungkapkan rahasia yang telah kusimpan selama berpuluh – puluh tahun. Dan mungkin kau lah orang yang tepat. Uhuk…uhuk… kau tau pohon aneh yang berada di pinggir danau itu?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya…"

_**Flashback**_

"_**Haahhh… hari ini aku hanya mendapatkkan sedikit kayu bakar, tapi tidak apalah. Daripada tidak sama sekali."**_

_**Terlihat seorang pemuda yang beumur sekitar dua puluhan sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke arah danau. Ketika ia hampir mencapai danau, ia melihat dua manusia—perempuan dan laki – laki—yang sepertinya terlibat pembicaraan serius. Sang perempuan duduk bersimpuh sedangkan sang laki – laki berdiri di depannya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. **_

_**Setelah ia perhatikan dengan lebih seksama, ternyata perempuan itu adalah 'Sang Penolong'. Ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan tersebut dengan jelas. Jarak yang cukup jauh dan suara mereka yang tidak terlalu keraslah yang menjadi penghalang. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan gerak – gerik mereka.**_

_**Beberapa menit kemudian, Sang gadis mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, lalu mulai terlihat cahaya – cahaya yang berputar mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu dari bawah ke atas dan seketika tubuh gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah pohon. **_

_**Semenjak kejadian itu, ia hanya mengurung dirinya di rumah. Seakan mengucilkan diri dari masyarakat. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau masyarakat sekitar telah menerima persepsi yang salah tentang pohon itu. **_

^O^

Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus seakan menusuk tulangnya, namun tak diperdulikannya. Yang ada di pikirannya kini hanyalah satu. Membebaskan gadis itu dari belenggu yang selama ini memenjarakannya.

Gelapnya malam dan minimnya penerangan tidak menghalangi arah pandangnya, hanya nalurinya lah yang menuntunnya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Kini, dihadapannya berdiri sebuah pohon yang sejak tadi siang terus mengusik pikirannya. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membebaskan gadis itu.

Dengan mengandalkan instingnya, ia meletakkan tangannya pada batang pohon tersebut. Matanya terpejam seolah ikut merasakan penderitaan yang selama ini dirasakan gadis itu.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi… aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Rambutmu yang halus, pipimu yang chubby, mata emeraldmu yang indah, senyummu yang menawan, aku suka semuanya tentangmu. Aku sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu. Tinggalkan desa ini, ikutlah bersamaku, hidup bahagia bersamaku. Mari kita membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Hanya ada kau, aku dan anak – anak kita. Aku mencintaimu Sa…ku…ra…" entah kenapa kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Seakan sudah ada sebuah teks pidato dihadapannya dan ia tinggal membacanya.

Ia terus – menerus mengusap – usap batang pohon itu, hingga tiba – tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia merasakan sebuah benda yang halus dan kenyal. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka matanya.

Gadis itu… gadis yang sama dengan gadis tadi siang, hanya saja kini ia tampak lebih nyata. Meskipun ditengah kegelapan, tubuhnya seakan memancarkan cahaya.

Melihat senyuman gadis di hadapannya, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke ikut mengulum senyum. Entah kenapa, senyuman itu terasa begitu damai dan menyejukkan. Onyxnya seakan terkunci dalam pusaran emerald didepannya yang begitu memabukkan.

"Kita bertemu lagi tuan…"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil saja Sasuke, tidak usah pakai tuan."

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat lain untuk berbicara."

^O^

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pemikiran pemuda berambut pantat ayam satu ini sehingga ia mengajak gadis yang baru beberapa menit lalu ditemuinya ngobrol di atap penginapan yang disewanya.

Memang bukan tempat romantis seperti restoran bintang lima, atau _candle light dinner _di pinggir pantai. Melainkan hanya sebuah tempat dengan satu bangku panjang dan satu lampu gantung sebagai penerangan dengan beratapkan langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang.

Kini, mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan segelas ocha di tangan masing – masing. Melihat hamparan bintang itu mengingatkan Sakura pada negeri asalnya, khayangan. Dan ia tau mungkin tidak lama lagi, ia akan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Apakah kau akan pergi?" Suara baritone Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku harus." Gadis bersurai bak gulali itu menjawab dengan kepala menunduk serta dengan suara yang terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" kini pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura.

"Apakah ada alasan untukku tetap tinggal?" Sakura balas menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke. Onyx bertemu dengan emerald.

"Tidak bisakah pemuda sepertiku ini menjadi alasan untukmu tetap tinggal?"

**JLEB**

Hening beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk menyambung pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Aku ingin, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Ini bukan tempatku. Aku rindu rumah." Sakura mengucapkan kata 'rumah' dengan sangat pelan. Entah kenapa ia ragu tempat mana yang ia sebut 'rumah' itu.

"Satu hari saja. Apakah tidak bisa?" Semilir angin malam yang bertiup pelan membelai lembut mahkota keduanya.

"Hmm… satu hari ya? Baiklah anggap saja sebagai balas budiku karena kau telah membebaskanku. YOSH! Ayo kita berangkaattt!" ujar Sakura semangat sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan tangan kananya meninju udara ke atas.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap pada posisinya. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Dasar gadis aneh, moodnya gampang sekali berubah – ubah.

Menyadari tidak ada respon dari Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. Ia berbalik badan menghadap Sasuke lalu menghentak – hentakkan kakinya. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnnnn, kenapa kau diam saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang nih," Ancam Sakura sambil membelalakkan matanya. Berharap Sasuke akan takut dengan ancamannya.

"Hn, begitu. Apa perlu kuantarkan ke bandara?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengerling jahil.

Sebersit ide jahil muncul di kepala Sakura. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat seperti sedang memanggil sesuatu. "Wahai khayangan—"

Grep

Blush

"Jangan pergi Sakura. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Niatnya yang hanya ingin mengerjai Sasuke malah membuatnya mendapatkan respon yang sangat tidak terduga. Tiba – tiba saja Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Sangat erat, seakan jika pelukannya kendur sedikit saja, maka Sakura akan menghilang dari hadapannya. Rambutnya yang mencuat – cuat itu menggelitik leher Sakura, memberikan sensasi tersendiri.

Sakura merasakan panas kini menjalari wajahnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan asing tapi menyenangkan di hatinya. Bukannya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, ia malah melipat tangannya di depan tangan Sasuke, dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen – momen yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya.

^O^

"Ngghhh…" lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis ini saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengenai wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk merilekskan tubuh, lalu berpindah untuk mengucek matanya.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Sudah pagi rupanya. Tunggu, pagi? dan kenapa rasanya ia seperti bergerak? Kenapa pemandangan di depannya berganti – ganti? Seingatnya semalam ia hanya duduk berdua dengan Sasuke, lalu—

"Kau sudah bangun Saki?" kurasakan sebuah tangan besar hinggap di kepalaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan, kulihat Sasuke sedang menyetir. Tunggu, apakah sekarang aku berada di dalam mobil?

"Ini dimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tenang saja Saki, hari ini kita akan berlibur ke pantai," ujar Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Senyum merekah terkembang di bibir Sakura. Hari ini ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia tidak akan memikirkan apa – apa. Kalau ada apa – apa yang perlu dipikirkannya, besok saja dia pikirkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau sudah sampi bangunkan aku ya," ujar Sakura dengan santainya sambil menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali mengarungi alam mimpi. Dasar, bukannya menemani Sasuke, malah enak – enak tidur.

^O^

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sasuke no bakaaaaa!" teriak Sakura frustasi sesampainya di pantai.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kita 'kan kesini untuk bersenang – senang. Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

"Aku 'kan juga pengen pakai bikini seperti gadis – gadis lainnya."

"Hn, tidak. Itu terlalu terbuka. Aku tidak suka punyaku dilirik oleh orang lain. Masih untung kau kuperbolehkan pakai dress selutut."

Dengan santainya Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan dan celana selutut. Meskipun dengan pakaian seperti itu, kharisma seorang Uchiha memang tidak diragukan lagi. Buktinya sedari tadi tidak henti – hentinya Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan memuja dari gadis – gadis yang dilewatinya.

"Sasukeee… tunggu aku!" Sakura sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Dan ketika ia sampai disamping Sasuke, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah wahana permainan yang sepertinya seru. Langsung saja ia melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Sasukeeee-kuuunnnn…," ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Hn."

"Main itu yuuukkk." Salah satu tangannya menarik – narik lengan kemeja Sasuke sambil matanya berkedip – kedip sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk wahana _Flying Fish _yang dimaksudnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menyetujui ataupun menolak ajaran Sakura. _Bagaimana kalau saat berada di atas nanti dress yang dipakai Sakura terbuka karena terkena angin lalu ada yang melihat pemandangan yang ada didalamnya? _Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tidak, lainnya saja."

"Yasudah, aku pulang saja kalau begitu," Sahut Sakura sewot sambil membalikkan badannya ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun, belum juga melangkah, ada yang menahan tangannya dari belakang.

"Baiklah, tapi satu kali saja." Putus Sasuke akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati.

"Yeyy!" teriak Sakura kegirangan sambil berlari ke arah wahana tersebut dan diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

^O^

"Hoaaammsss… jam berapa ini? Kenapa Sasuke tidak membangunkanku ya?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang kini rambutnya tampak lebih berantakan karena bangun tidur. "Kenapa tempat tidurnya kosong ya?" Karena penasaran, akhirnya Shikamaru beranjak dari posisinya untuk mengecek ranjang Sasuke. Ketika sampai, ia menemukan secarik kertas diatas ranjang Sasuke yang rupanya sebuah memo bertuliskan,

_**Shika, aku ada urusan mendadak. Kuharap kau masih hafal jalan ke Tokyo karena aku pergi menggunakan mobil. Tidak usah marah, uang transportmu akan kuganti kalau kita bertemu nanti.**_

_**-Sasuke-**_

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Dan seketika bumi bergoncang karena teriakan Shikamaru.

^O^

Tidak terasa kini sinar matahari telah tergantikan oleh sinar bulan. Semua wahana yang ada disitu telah dicoba oleh mereka berdua. Kini mereka sedang bersantai diatas batu karang yang lumayan lebar untuk diduduki oleh dua orang. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya sama – sama nyaman dengan posisi mereka masing – masing. Sakura yang duduk diantara kedua kaki Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang. Seandainya mereka bisa, mereka ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

"Apakah kau akan tetap pergi Saki?"

"Aku akan pergi tepat pada jam dua belas malam."

"Sesekali, berkunjunglah ke Tokyo."

"Berkunjung ke Tokyo atau berkunjung ke rumahmu, hm?" Ia hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana, tapi rupanya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, namun Sasuke belum juga membuka suaranya.

"Sasuke, _no matter how far we are, we share the same beautiful sky, the same shining stars and the same moonlight. _Jika kau merindukanku, tataplah awan, carilah salah satu bintang yang paling bersinar. Disitulah aku berada."

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Kembalilah ke bumi kalau kau sudah menemukan alasan untuk tetap tinggal."

"Aku berjanji." Dua kata penutup pembicaraan mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Hanya desiran ombak yang memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Dari jauh terlihat seberkas cahaya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin mendekat. Kini, cahaya itu berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dan Sakura yang ternyata adalah tetua peri.

"Sakura, sudah saatnya kita pulang, ayo nak," ujar Sarutobi Asuma sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Dengan berat hati Sakura harus melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih setia melingkar di perut rampingnya dan menyambut uluran tangan Asuma.

Ketika Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke, sebelah tangannya yang bebas ditahan oleh Sasuke. Seakan tidak rela kalau gadisnya pergi secepat itu. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Sakura.

"Hati – hati Saki."

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun." Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Sakura hilang bersama Asuma menyisakan Sasuke yang hanya bisa tertunduk lemah mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban terjadi padanya dan Sakura.

**-THE END-**

^O^

**-OMAKE-**

Di sebuah rumah yang tidak seberapa besar ini, terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang membuka tirai salah satu ruangan. Cahaya matahari mulai masuk menerangi ruangan tersebut. Namun rupanya cahaya tersebut tetap tidak bisa membuat dua orang lelaki yang masih bergelut dalam alam mimpi ini terbangun.

Memang benar pepatah buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Meskipun masih kecil, namun sifat dan perawakan satu – satunya balita di rumah itu sama persis dengan sang ayah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Enam tahun berlalu sudah sejak kejadian malam itu. Kini Sakura telah bahagia hidup bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke Uchiha dan sang buah hati Arata Uchiha yang kini berusia tiga tahun.

"Sasuke-kun, Arata-kun, ayo bangun." Karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari suami dan anaknya, hanya ada satu cara untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Siapa yang mau nasi goreng ekstra tomaatt?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bersemangat.

"Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan kalau sampai aku tidak mendapat nasi goreng ekstra tomat buatanmu." Terdengar sahutan malas dari bibir Sasuke.

"Alata mau, Alata mauuu!" seru anaknya tidak kalah bersemangat.

_**Bahagia itu sederhana. Hanya melihat senyum orang – orang yang kita sayangi saat kita membuka mata di pagi hari dan saat kita menutup mata di malam hari.**_

**-OWARI-**

^O^

**Author note.**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya masih novice disini. Saya mohon concrit dari para senpai – senpai yang baik hati.

Terima kasih untuk para suami saya, Kris, Suho, Kai yang sudah bersedia menemaniku selama pembuatan fic ini /ditabok EXOstan

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca. Jangan lupa review hehe._.

With love,

Sidoarjo, 25 Juli 2013

.


End file.
